


Even if it takes all night (or a hundred years)

by Kyuliner



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Afterlife, Bottom Magnus Bane, But they have their happily ever after, Character Death, College Student!Magnus, Emotional, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of them suffering, Past Character Death, President!Alec, Sad with a Happy Ending, Their Love Is So, Top Alec Lightwood, but I swear it's all part of them getting a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuliner/pseuds/Kyuliner
Summary: He stood up to bring his now empty mug to the sink and his attention was caught once again by the email of the cooking class that he must have reopened by mistake as he was fidgeting with his phone. The first time he ever went to a cooking class was with Magnus because he thought it was a necessity to hone his very poor cooking skills.Maybe receiving this email just at the beginning of his first day in New York in almost five years was a sign.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	Even if it takes all night (or a hundred years)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I got the idea for this fan fiction from a game on Twitter from @taetaegukkie (if you want to check it out and try it for yourself!)  
> The results I got were:  
> Person A/B: President  
> Person A/B: College Student  
> Important to the story: Apron  
> Setting/Time: Afterlife.
> 
> As you can imagine from the setting, there is death involved and that's why I put the tag. But it's really a very minor detail and almost not sad or angsty at all, pinky promise :)
> 
> EDIT  
> Since a lot of people found it sad I added the proper tags! I'm sorry I really didn't mean to make it sad. It's the prompt's fault, I swear ;;
> 
> The fic is not beta read, so all mistakes are mine (especially the typos, but please bear with me here it's almost 4am lol) and it's also my first Malec fic, so I hope I did a good job characterizing them
> 
> Also English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes I made or nay other way I butchered your language. I swear I did my best :D

_ Dear Mr. Lightwood, _

_ We are glad to inform you that the Heavenly Food kitchen classes will resume next Wednesday at 8pm.  _

_ Our first 3 lessons module will be regarding Korean Cuisine. You can purchase the whole module or the single lessons. _ _  
_ _ You can sign up on our website up until 24 hours before the beginning of the class. _

_ Also, remember that we provide the kitchen equipment but you must bring your own apron. If you are in need of one you can get a 25% discount code from Chairman’s Taylor upon signing up to one of our classes. _

_ We hope to see you again at Heavenly Food! _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Raphael. _

  
  


Alec looked at the email that just woke him up in confusion.

He was pretty sure that it had been years since he was able to attend one of those Heavenly Food classes. He didn’t even know how they still had his email, considering he must have changed it at least twice since the last time he managed to attend one.. 

He rubbed his eyes as he sat up on the bed, trying to chase the sleep away. His head was hurting, not the kind of throbbing pain that he was used to feel after long hours spent at work, but more of the deep subtle hurt that made it difficult for him to concentrate on his surroundings.

With a sigh he woke up and went to the kitchen to brew some coffee, hoping to make it go away. A few minutes later and he found himself on his sofa, going through his messages.

Mosto of them were from his sister, Izzy, reminding him to take it easy in this week-long vacation that he deserved. Elections were close and even though Alec was the favourite he needed to be well rested to plan his campaign perfectly. His first mandate as President had been extremely successful, but there were still more changes that Alec wanted to make and he did need to be elected again for it.   
  
Everybody had been surprised when Alec Lightwood became the youngest President in history, even though they should have seen it coming with how quickly his political career had been going. He was a born leader and he was bearer of a message that resonated in the younger generations and in the hearts of those who wanted change. 

  
It hadn’t been easy. Being a Lightwood, he was expected to follow his predecessors’ footsteps in politics, of course, but his family had always been a cornerstone of the more conservative side and those values were ingrained in Alec’s brain since he was little. It took him several years to accept himself wholly and decide that he did want to be in politics, but not just to carry on the family’s name. He wanted to be in politics to bring change into the world, to make it better.

During his first year at Harvard he had caused quite the ruckus when he revealed that he was gay and in a relationship giving all the tabloids a run for their money. Alec's face was plastered all over the news and speculations on who his companion was arised everywhere. He tried his best to protect Magnus from all of it, but his best wasn’t enough.

  
  
  


Alec and Magnus had met at a party during freshmen’s week in college. Alec had never been one for parties, his brother Jace was though and Alec always had a soft spot for Jace. That’s how he found himself almost hiding in a stranger’s kitchen watching other people getting drunk around him as he was brooding in a corner. Magnus had seen him from the opposite end of the room -not that Alec was difficult to spot with his height- and apparently just had to go and talk to him.

To say that he hadn’t been instantly intrigued by Magnus would be a complete lie. As soon as Alec saw him he thought he was looking at the most beautiful man in the world. Magnus golden skin seemed to glow under the lights of the party, highlighting those cheekbones so sharp they could probably cut glass. He was wearing thigh black leather pants, an ocean blue blouse and numerous pieces of jewelry from earrings to rings. Even his mohawk had some blue streaks of the exact shade of the blouse he was wearing and his deep dark eyes were heavily lined with eyeliner and silver glitters. Alec didn’t even realise he was staring until Magnus had to snap his fingers in front of his eyes to get his attention.

At the time Alec would’ve thought it was cheesy, but with time he realised that between the two of them it was love at first sight. Even though it took a while for Alec to accept it. 

After that fateful party he and Magnus began to text, even though Alec sometimes stopped answering for days on end when things got a little too flirty.

A couple of months later, at another party where Alec pretended to have been unwillingly dragged by Jace, he saw Magnus kiss a girl. 

One of Jace’s teammates, Sebastian, promptly informed him that her name was Camille, a senior like Magnus. Apparently the two had a relationship their first two years of college before facing quite a dramatic break up. Since then Magnus began to sleep around with pretty boys, at least one at every party he attended -and Magnus seemed to attend almost every party on campus. Unless Camille felt like going back to him for a night, in that case apparently Magnus couldn’t help but give in to her. 

Alec didn’t know why those words made him angry. Maybe it was because Magnus attentions made him feel special for the first time in his life, or maybe it was because being upset about Magnus and Camille meant that he saw the other man as more than a friend and Alec Lightwood did not like other men. Or maybe that was exactly why he was jealous, because Magnus could go around flaunting his sexuality and proudly being who he was, something Alec could never have.

That was why even when he saw Magnus push Camille aways, arguing angrily with her for a few minutes before leaving her alone and go looking for him, Alec decided to leave the party before the other man could reach him. 

  
He stopped answering Magnus' texts and calls and agreed to meet Lydia Branwell, a respectable young lady that his parents deemed the perfect wife for him. But he didn’t realize how persistent Magnus could be, “casually” bumping into Alec and Lydia on more than one occasion, at the point that Alec was forced to introduce the two of them. To his utmost horror Lydia adored Magnus and every time they met they ended up spending a good half an hour with the man. 

After a while Alec discovered that apparently Magnus knew Simon, his sister’s boyfriend, through a common friend. He should have known that Izzy was behind all of this. Alec confronted her in a heated argument that left him so emotionally drained that he went to the closest bar to drink his pains aways. And of course when he was already half drunk Magnus just had to walk in and waltz his way towards Alec. He found himself naturally spilling all that was bothering him to the other man. They kept talking until the bar closing hours and decided to go to Magnus apartment to carry on with their conversation. Alec woke up on one of Magnus’ couches the following afternoon, with a parched throat and a pounding headache. He saw Magnus sleeping on the couch opposite to him and that was when he knew that he had to speed things up with Lydia before he did something incredibly dangerous like falling even deeper for Magnus. 

He should have learnt by then that Magnus had a way of always finding him. It was almost with no surprise that he realised that the hand that was stopping him from paying the engagement ring belonged to Magnus. And suddenly Alec was tired of denying himself everything, of pretending to be someone who he wasn’t only to get the love and respect of his family. If they truly loved him they should have done the same regardless of who he loved. So he grabbed Magnus by the back of his head and crashed their lips together. 

From that moment on Alec seemed to be unable to hide himself anymore. He talked with Lydia, who admitted that she could always see that there was something between Alec and Magnus. She took the news gracefully, after all she went along well with Alec but it was an arranged marriage for her as well and she hoped that maybe this way she would be allowed to marry someone she loved.

Coming out to his parents, that was a whole different level of unpleasant. At first they pretended not to understand what Alec was telling them, then they tried to organize other dates hoping to get Alec out of that “phase”. In the end Alec was so frustrated that decided to say that he was in fact very gay and in a loving relationship to the press on the red carpet of a charity event the Lightwoods were attending. 

It was chaos for weeks, between his parents refusing to speak to him and the press trying to discover who the mysterious man who got Alexander Lightwood’s heart was. Alec might have been born in a family constantly exposed to the public eye, but Magnus didn’t. So Alec tried to protect him from the cruel world of being a public figure as long as possible. But eventually they let their guard down during one of their dates and some paparazzi got a picture of Magnus. And that was enough to discover everything about him. It was one of the most painful things that twenty years old Alec ever witnessed, the hurt in Magnus eyes as he was reading a twisted version of his own life exposed for the whole world to see. It was a hard time but they eventually managed to get through it and their relationship became stronger than ever.

  
The two following years followed in pure bliss, with Alec moving into Magnus off campus apartment as the older enrolled law school. Alec had never been so eager to live as he was since he met Magnus. He taught Alec everything he knew about love, respect and self-worth and he realised that never in his life he would want another person. It was either Magnus or no one else. Alec really believed that they could change the word.

It was on their two years anniversary that Alec asked his parents for their family ring. Some could have argued that it was too soon, but Alec already knew that he wanted Magnus by his side for his whole life, so why wait even a day longer? He couldn’t wait for their forever to start. Over time his parents had come to accept him and his relationship even though Alec knew that at least on his father’s part it was mostly not to draw further attention on the matter and lose popularity among people. His mother though seemed sincerely happy for them and actually made an effort to get to know Magnus. Alec had the feeling that if it wasn’t for his father, his mom would have included Magnus in the Lightwood family with open arms. 

Alec was waiting for Magnus on the rooftop of one of the most prestigious restaurants of the city. He had reserved the whole terrace area, which was tastefully decorated with fairy lights and rose bushes. There, in the middle of a triumph of rose petals, a table for two was set. Alec was walking along the terrace, fidgeting nervously with the velvet box of the ring he had bought as he waited for Magnus to arrive. After a few minutes though his phone began to ring. Alec still had troubles remembering the moments that followed. The foreign, feminine voice that told him that there had been a car crash and that Magnus had been involved, the race to the hospital, the never ending hours spent waiting for the surgery to be over. He only remembered clearly the voice of the doctors telling him the most dreaded words: “I’m sorry, we did everything in our power but we couldn’t save him”. 

Alec remembered the months after Magnus death with perfect clarity. When you lose someone so important people expect you to be crushed, to be overwhelmed by sadness to the point you can’t function. Alec had expected it to be that way and he kept waiting for the moment where he would break down but it never came. Soon he realised that there was no way that a few months of desperation were going to make him overcome such a pain. It was engraved in his daily life, he would be in class and suddenly see someone wear a shirt of Magnus’ favourite colour and he couldn’t help his heart clenching as his eyes swarmed with tears. Some days were ok but then he would enter the apartment as the voicemail kicked in and suddenly Magnus’ voice would resonate in the empty room, making his wounds raw and bleeding all over again. 

But even though his days seemed to carry on pretty normally, Alec had never felt so lost. He had lost every purpose in life, he didn’t know what he was doing with himself most of the time. The only reason why he didn’t drop out of university was because he wasn’t ready to leave the apartment he had shared with Magnus. So he kept studying and went about his daily life as if everything was back to normal, but he was just trying to figure out how to build a life that didn’t include Magnus in. They had so many projects, a lifetime to spend together and most of the time Alec couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that there was no way he could never have Magnus back again. 

Eight months after Magnus’ death Alec got back home only to find Maryse waiting for him on his doorstep and judging by the luggage placed next to her she was there to stay. Alec was already preparing in his mind a much convincing speech that he didn’t need anyone to babysit him, when his mother informed him that she and her father were getting a divorce. Alec knew that Robert had not been the most faithful of husbands, but Maryse had always silently endured hit for the sake of the family name, so he wondered what could have happened this time to make his mother decide to finally leave his father behind.

Maryse had made him sit on the sofa as she held his hands and in that moment Alec knew that it was something really serious. Her voice was broken as she told him how the accident that killed Magnus hadn’t been an accident at all, it was all planned by Robert. The death of Magnus gave a tragedy to Alec’s life that people would sympathise with and would be an asset in his future political career and he got rid of the problem that was tainting his son’s life and political career. Maryse always had her suspects but it took her months to gather all the evidence and as soon as she had it she sent him the divorce papers and went straight to Alec. It was his choice, she said, what to do with the information. 

Strangely enough knowing that his father was behind all of that gave Alec new purpose in life: he would make sure that his father paid for what he did but he will not allow the pain to transform him into some twisted human being such as Robert. He would make all of his and Magnus’ projects become reality, even if he had to do it alone. He owed him this much, so that in the future what happened to him won’t happen to others. 

He waited for the divorce to be official and then pressed charges of murder agains his father. As the investigation was going he began his political career. In the end Robert was condemned for his crimes and Alec used the scandal to his advantage and gained enormous support even if he was nominated with the party opposing the one that his family historically represented. 

Alec became one of the youngest mayors of New York and after serving for two consecutive terms and his party strongly pushed him to continue his political career. Even if Alec was dubious at first the unyielding support from his family made him take those steps. The changes he had made to New York City were amazing and according to Izzy that was just the beginning of what he could do to make the world a better place. 

So Alec carried on and everything he did it was with Magnus in mind. Even though years went by, he never had another partner nor wanted one. He dedicated his life to fulfil both his and Magnus’ wishes, to make him proud and create the world where they planned to let their kids grow. 

That’s how Alec found himself on the verge of preparing his second campaign to run as president, just forty six years old even if sometimes he felt so much older.

As he stood up to bring his now empty mug to the sink his attention was caught once again on the email of the cooking class that he must have reopened by mistake as he was fidgeting with his phone. The first time he ever went to a cooking class was with Magnus because he thought it was a necessity to hone his very poor cooking skills. Maybe receiving this email just at the beginning of his first day in New York in almost five years was a sign.

Before he could overthink it too much he followed the link provided in the email and signed up for the class of that week. Unfortunately he wouldn’t be able to attend the whole module but he figured that a single class wouldn’t hurt him too much. He would just have to go and look for an apron as one the perks of being the president was that he almost never had to worry about his own meals. He didn’t really know where to go and buy one, so he decided to check the shop advertised in the email. Surprisingly enough it was at walking distance from his apartment, so Alec decided to take a quick shower and go there.

  
  
  


When he arrived in front of the shop he had to double check that it was actually the right place. The windows showed no aprons, but were filled by some stylish and very eclectic clothes for both men and women. Two mannequins were arranged as if they were sitting at a very elegant dinner table and Alec noticed then that the fabric of the tablecloth was the same as some pieces that he saw in the show. It was somewhat quirky but it brought a smile to Alec’s lips: he was sure that Magnus would have loved that place.

He opened the door and some bells chimed announcing his presence in the shop, but no one showed.

“Hello? Is anybody here?” Alec asked tentatively, as his gaze moved around the shop almost expecting someone to show up.

“I’ll be there in a minute!” a voice answered, from somewhere in the back and Alec opened his eyes wide.

Fate was really playing tricks to him that day. His memory wasn’t flawless and he accepted that he couldn’t remember Magnus’ voice clearly years ago, but damn if that voice he just heard sounded similar to it.

The noise of steps on the wooden floors snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned his head in the direction of the sound. Suddenly someone showed up, he was wearing some of the clothes made in that shop for sure and he was sporting a black mohawk, elongated eyes lined with eyeliner and glitters and that face that Alec hadn’t been able to forget in twenty six years. It must have been a terrible trick that his mind was playing him, maybe he was finally going crazy because there was no way that Magnus bane was looking at him, as beautiful as Alec had last seen him.

“Alexander? Is… is that really you?” Magnus - No. The man that his mind made him see as Magnus, Alec forced himself to remind - asked him. His voice, his appearance, the longing and love in his eyes were too much for Alec. He barely managed to shake his head before everything turned black.

  
  
  


When he opened his eyes again he was lying on a couch in a room he didn’t recognise. He tried to sit but his vision began to swarm again, so with a huff he laid down again.

“Alexander? You’re awake?”   
  
Suddenly Magnus was again in his field of vision and Alec couldn’t help but panic.

“No. You can’t be here. You died twenty six years ago, I shouldn’t be seeing you let alone speak to you” He closed his eyes and counted to ten, hoping that when he opened them again Magnus would be gone. He wasn’t. 

“Alexander if you’re here, in my shop it could only mean one thing. But it’s not fair, you were still so young…” Magnus said with a hint of sadness in his tone, as he combed his hand through Alec’s dark hair. 

It was then that Alec noticed that Magnus was wearing on his ring finger the engagement ring that Alec was supposed to give him the night he died. The very same ring that Alec remembered slipping on Magnus lifeless finger, because it was where it belonged.

“Am I...am I dead Magnus?” Alec asked, suddenly connecting all the dots.

“I would guess so Alexander, this is no realm for the living.” 

Magnus helped him to sit on the couch and sat next to him. He gently took one of Alec’s hands and cradled it between his own.

“What is the last thing you remember?” he softly asked, sensing Alec slightly panicking close to him.

“I don’t know, I just got to New York and woke up, signed up to this stupid kitchen classes and…”

Alec stopped talking as he took in the reflection of him and Magnus in the mirror. They looked exactly like they were in the picture that Alec always kept on his nightstand. It was as if all the time that had passed since Magnus left him had been erased from his body. And it was then that images started to flood his head: his car stopping in front of his house. Him and Izzy getting out, trying to make their way through the crowd of journalists waiting for him and then suddenly the sound of a gunshot and then another one and then a man was pointing his gun at him and suddenly he felt a warm sensation spreading from his heart before pitch black darkness.

“I think someone shot me.” he finally said, after a few minutes of silence.

“I’m sorry Alexander, you deserved better after all the good things you’ve done.”

“You are sorry? After what my father did to you? If anything you should be glad I’m dead.”

“You are not your father Alexander, why would I resent you for that? I never regretted loving you, not even for one minute. If we were given the chance to go back on Earth right now I would do it all over again. You are the most amazing man I’ve ever met and I was the luckiest person in the world to be the one you chose to love.”

Alec turned to face Magnus properly for the first time and he felt his heart flutter. Magnus used to say those things to Alec everyday, but it had been so long since he had the privilege to hear those words that he almost broke down and cried.

“I always loved Magnus and I will love you everyday even here in heaven or wherever we are.” Alec promised him, intertwining their fingers. 

“Well you could call Heaven if you want to, it’s just another one of the names of the afterlife.”

“I would have never thought that the afterlife looked like New York.”

“Oh well it doesn’t. It’s different for everybody. To each one of us it looks like the place where we’d rather be for eternity whether it’s a real place or somewhere you just imagined. I just think you were taken straight to my afterlife.”

“Because the only place I want to be for eternity is with you.”

“You are cheesy as always I see Alexander” Magnus joked but Alec could see the emotion shining through his eyes. 

“As if you didn’t like it” 

They both laughed and Alec felt like he was once again the nineteen years old boy who was beginning to fall for Magnus. Everything about him took his breath away in that moment. When the laughs stopped they found themselves staring in the eyes of each other and Alec had to use all of his strength to close the gap between them and kiss Magnus once again.

“So, why does your afterlife look like New York? I didn’t realise you loved the place so much.”

Alec felt like an idiot for being afraid of kissing Magnus again. It was all he ever wanted since he lost him and now that he could he was panicking like a teenager on his first date.

If Magnus was disappointed by the sudden change of atmosphere though, he didn’t show.

“It’s not New York per se. I wanted to be in the world you were changing, even if I couldn’t be there in person I wanted to see those changes happen and how it affected people's lives. I wanted nothing more than to be next to you, hoping that you could feel my presence. You have made me so proud Alexander, so much that I could almost feel my heart burst sometimes.”

In that moment Alec felt all the overwhelming love he felt for this man, strong and unchanged through the years he had been deprived of his presence. Even if he wanted to he couldn’t stop this time. He slowly cupped his face with one of his hands and they looked at each other for a couple of seconds, just enough time to make them both realise what was happening, before Alec closed the gap between them and brought his lips on Magnus’. 

It was incredible how even after all those years their lips slotted together perfectly, how they slowly moved in sync taking their time in savouring each other again. It was soft and unrushed, Magnus still tasted sweet with that hint of spice and the smell of sandalwood engulfed Alec once again.

They separated briefly, just enough to breathe as they looked at each other. Then Magnus bit his lip and Alec lost it. 

He kissed him again, this time with more urgency, as his other hand circled his waist and pulled him forward to feel him closer. Magnus moved to his lap as he kept kissing him, deepening the angle while his hands found their way through Alec’s dark locks. Alec licked his lower lip and Magnus eagerly opened his mouth to let him in. 

Soon Alec’s hands found their way under Magnus' shirt, caressing the warm planes of golden skin. He never thought he could have Magnus ever again and now that he was in front of him he couldn’t help but wanting to take everything all at once. He left his lips and moved down his neck, slowly kissing his way down. Magnus made no sign of stopping him, he actually started to undo the first buttons of his shirt so that Alec could keep going until he reached the place where his neck and shoulder met. Alec took his sweet time there, kissing, nipping and sucking the tender skin until he left a mark, knowing that it was one of Magnus’ weak spots. He couldn’t help the small pleased smile that curved his lips as he heard Magnus wither and moan while he was marking him up. 

Magnus tugged at his hair, bringing him up for another needy kiss and Alec couldn’t do anything but oblige. There was nothing he could deny to this beautiful man. He was and had always been completely enraptured by him. He felt Magnus erection pressing against his own, as the other buckled his hips, desperately searching for more friction. Alec couldn’t help but move as well to meet his thrusts, the kisses becoming more frantic. But as he felt the pleasure building up he had a sudden moment of clarity.

“Not like this Mag, I want to love you properly. Like you deserve, like you should have been loved all those years that we couldn’t have.”

“I know I keep saying it, but I am one lucky man Alexander.” Magnus answered after a few seconds, his tone soft but ragged by desire at the edges. His eyes were darker with lust but Alec could still see the softness of love inside them and he couldn’t wait to have him again.

Magnus got up from Alec’s lap and took his hand, guiding him through a corridor that led them to a bedroom that could only have been Magnus’.

“You still have a thing for the gold satin sheets I see” Alec noticed as he began to unbutton Magnus’ shirt, getting rid of it a few moments after.

“You know I like how they feel” Magnus answered as he crawled back on the bed.

“Oh I’m not complaining, you look stunning against them.” Alec mumbled as he hurried to join Magnus, his body slotting perfectly through his open legs.

He kissed him again, biting his lips before leaving them eliciting a disapproving sound from Magnus. But Alec was a man on a mission and he slowly kissed his way down his neck, licked at his collarbone and mouthed at his pecs until he reached his nipples. He took one of them in his mouth sucking at it as he twisted the other with one of his hands. 

The sounds coming out of Magnus’ mouth were music to his ears and he took it as a hint not to stop. He kissed his abs, licking at the lines between them, going teasingly slow along the small sliver of skin under his belly button. 

Once he reached the hem of his trousers he looked up at Magnus, silently asking for permission. Magnus nodded hastily and Alec proceeded to open them before pulling them down along his underwear. Every bit of skin that he uncovered, Alec covered it with his lips. Magnus’ body was a masterpiece and it deserved to be worshipped, every bit of it. 

When he got rid of all of the clothes he took some time just to look at him. He almost found it hard to breathe, completely in awe by Magnus’ beauty. He opened more his legs, crawling back between them as he bit one of his inner thighs. He took his sweet time marking the tender skin, before moving to the other, always stopping right before Magnus’ cock eliciting a frustrated moan from the other man.

Alec giggled and decided to take pity on him. He licked along his erection, deliberately looking into Magnus’ eyes. Magnus almost cursed and Alec snickered, twirling his tongue around the tip and tasting the precum. And god, he swore that just tasting Magnus again was almost enough to make him cum. He slowly took all of his length in his mouth, the weight on his tongue more than welcomed. It wasn’t long before Magnus hand reached for his hair, holding him in place as he started to fuck into Alec’s mouth. And Alec let him take what he wanted gladly, breathing through his nose with teardrops gathered at the corner of his eyes. 

It took all of Magnus power to stop himself from chasing his orgasm. He tugged on Alec’s hair, earning a confused look from the taller man. Magnus brought their lips together again, moaning as he tasted himself on Alec’s tongue. 

“You have an awful lot of clothes on you darling” he complained against his lips, as he fought to get Alec’s jumper off of him.

Alec laughed and helped Magnus getting rid of his clothes, then he rolled on his back, bringing Magnus with him so that he was on top of him. They kissed again, taking their time and slowly brushing their erections together, appreciating the feeling of being skin on skin once again. 

“Tell me you have lube here, cause I’m not sure I can bear to let you go and take it from another room.”

Magnus laughed at Alec words, a laugh that suddenly turned into a moan as he began to mouth along his throat making Magnus almost choke. He still managed to reach the night stand and take a bottle of lube from there, handing it to Alec who opened it and squeezed a bit of it on his fingers.

He circled around Magnus rim, spreading the lube there before carefully inserting a finger in Magnus was tight as vice and he could feel his muscles contract against his fingers and it took all of Alec’s self control not to come here and there at the thought of how he was going to feel inside of him. He moved his finger slowly until he felt the muscles loosen. He added another one, opening Magnus up with scissoring motion. By the time Alec was three fingers in, constantly probing at his prostate, Magnus was a moaning mess. 

“Alexander, stop it. I didn’t wait twenty six years to cum on your beautifully long fingers.”

“Sassy as always, I see.”

“Always. Now come and make love to me.”

And who was Alec to deny him such a request? He removed his fingers and laid Magnus on the bed, before settling himself between his legs. He lubed his erection and guided it to Magnus’ hole, pushing in. As soon as Magnus’ tight walls clamped against his cock, Alec had to stop to prevent himself from coming. He took him three deep breaths and Magnus’ hand caressing his face to keep going until he was bottomed out. They both had to take some time at the sensation of being united like this again, of being whole again. 

Then Magnus told Alec that it was okay, he could move and Alec pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. His mouth searched for Magnus’ and they met in a messy kiss, almost all teeth and tongue but they didn’t care. Alec had planned to take his time, to go slowly and make them both feel every second they spent joint together. But as soon as he started moving he couldn’t help but set an erratic rhythm, both of them too wounded up by years spent apart. One of Alec’s hands found Magnus’ hip, fingers dipping in the soft flesh in a way that would surely leave bruises. Magnus hands gripped at his back and Alec could almost feel the scratches forming on his skin and he welcomed them, everything that was Magnus he wanted it on him.   
  
“I’m close Alexander, I’m so close... _ please _ ” 

Magnus begged him and Alec thrusted harder into him, making sure to hit his prostate every time. Soon enough Magnus was coming, holding on to Alec with all his might as one last moan remained caught on his tongue. Magnus in the throes of passion was a vision, almost enough to bring Alec to the edge on its own. Soon the tightness around his cock was almost too much for Alec to bear and soon he followed Magnus, spilling into him after only a dozen of thrusts more. 

It took Alec a few minutes to regain his breath and enough strength to pull out. Magnus winced at the sudden loss. His arms circled Alec’s shoulders and brought him close again, making the younger chuckle.

“I was just going to take a washcloth to clean us up, I’m not going anywhere, I promise”

“You have to learn this one thing about the afterlife” Magnus whispered, without showing sign of wanting to let Alec go. “Everything you need is just where you need it.”

Alec looked at him confusedly, but soon enough Magnus was indeed handing him a wet washcloth that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Actually that was probably what really happened.

“I think I might like this afterlife thing.” Alec commented in an amused tone as he took the fabric from Magnus hands and used it to softly clean both of them before throwing it to the floor, adding up to the pile of their clothes. When he returned his eyes on Magnus he was left breathless once again. After sex Magnus seemed to be glowing, his face more relaxed, his expression spent but so sated. Alec couldn’t believe that he was really there, lucky enough to have this man in his arms again. 

“What?” Magnus asked, a cat-like smile curving his lips.

“Nothing, just you.”

“Such a sap” he faked annoyance, but Alec could tell he was elated.

“You know and you love it.”

“Guilty as found”

They both stared at each other, a grin on their lips giving them both an expression of pure happiness. Alec couldn’t help himself and he kissed Magnus again. Just a few, playful pecks on the lips, before Magnus cradled his face between his hands and demanded to be kissed properly. Alec let him take control of the kiss, let his tongue in, spit slick lips sliding together in a more calm, unhurried way. They just wanted to kiss, to savour each other again. Magnus lips were soft against Alec’s, his goatee tickled him in the most familiar way making him smile into the kiss even if not enough to stop it. 

They separated only when they were out of breath, panting on each other’s mouths with their foreheads pressed together. Magnus gave Alec another small peck, before lying next to him, using his chest as a pillow. Alec held him close, kissing the crown of his head and intertwining their fingers. He found himself playing with the engagement ring that Magnus was wearing, the one that Alec wanted to put on him in a proper way, not like that. Even in those blissful moments he couldn’t help but feel angry thinking back to that fateful night. They might have an eternity together but even that couldn’t make up for the time they lost.

“What is making you so worried, darling?” 

Magnus' voice brought him back to reality. He squinted as Magnus fingers combed through the messy hair on his forehead, even messier after their love-making. 

“I was just thinking how unfair it is, you didn’t deserve what happened to you. Our love didn’t deserve it.”

“Do not worry that pretty head of yours with such thoughts when we are finally back together and we have an eternity ahead of us”

Alec knew that Magnus was right, that he shouldn’t give too much thought to the past especially now that they could finally have all that they ever wanted. But having the man he loved back in his arms made him realize how much he had felt his absence and how much it had hurt.

“I missed you so much Mag, you have no idea. Every single day without you was hell” Alec mumbled against his neck, breathing in the so-familiar smell of his skin.

“I know Alexander, I missed you too. Even if I knew I would eventually have forever with you, being apart was totrture. But I think we suffered enough, now that you’re here I just want us to be happy.”

“If I were certain that I would have had you again I would have died way sooner.”

“The first years I was here I selfishly wished you did. I knew that you felt the same pain I was feeling and I hoped that it would have been too much for you to take. But then, Alexander you reacted and you surprised me once again. The way you transformed your pain in something beautiful, that inspired such changes in the world left me in awe. That’s when I realised that maybe you needed that pain to fuel you. Think of all the great things you wouldn’t have achieved without it. Maybe the world needed you to feel that pain more than I need you in life. It took a while but I finally accepted that the world could have you for a while, after all I was going to have you for eternity.”

Not for the first time since he met Magnus, Alec was left speechless. The only thing he could think of doing was kissing Magnus again and so he did it. He was really too good for the world and Alec still had a hard time believing that he chose to love him and that he was going to spend eternity by his side.

“How about breakfast?” asked Magnus, as he tapped on Alec’s nose with his finger.

“It’s not even time for breakfast.”

“Oh Alexander, it’s always time for breakfast. Now, waffles or french toast?”

“French toast, you know my weakness. But first I have to do one last thing”

“Oh, what is it?”

Alec took Magnus’ hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed each knuckle softly, his eyes never leaving Magnus’s. He then proceeded to take the engagement ring from his finger and with one last kiss to where the band was, he stood up just to circle the bed and get to Magnus’ side.

“Alexander, what are you doing?”

“What I should have done twenty six years ago.” Alec answered, dropping to one knee in front of him. “Since the day I met you I knew that there would have never been any other one to love for me. Magnus, you made my life complete even when you weren’t by my side any more. You gave it purpose, meaning, you made it worth living and in any other life I would always choose to love you, because even if you say that I did many great things, loving you was the greatest. So would you, Magnus Bane, marry me and spend eternity as my husband?”

“I told you you were such a sap Alexander” 

“I take it as a yes?”

“Yes, of course yes. Even eternity doesn’t seem long enough if I get to spend it with you.”

Alec took Magnus’ hand and finally, _finally_ , slid the ring on his left hand’s ring finger, where it rightfully belonged and where it would stay forever.

  
  
********  
  


It took almost fifty years for all of their friends and family to join them in the afterlife. Since they had literally all the time in the world they were not in a hurry to get married and decided to wait until they could have the wedding they always wanted.

They spent those fifty years doing everything they had planned to do when they were alive. They travelled the world together. At first Alec had wanted to do everything as if they were still on earth but in the end he got used and even enjoyed the possibility of opening the door and being able to enjoy either New York or a tropical beach or a good meal in the old streets of Rome. 

They went to plenty of cooking classes together and Alec had a chance to meet the famous organizer, Raphael, who apparently was a good friend of Magnus, and even if he didn’t look like a chef at all, he made the best tamales that Alec had ever tried.   
They took new hobbies, with Alec really getting into archery and Magnus into bartending. He was incredibly talented in creating new cocktails that Alec would gladly try every evening, when they established it was happy hour. 

Maybe back in his earthly days Alec would have thought that fifty years were enough time for him to do everything he wanted with Magnus, but now he found something else he wanted to share with him everyday and he couldn’t imagine ever being tired of waking up next to his wonderful fiancè.

“Are you ready Alec?” Izzy asked him, smoothing some creases on his jacket. In that very moment Magnus appeared, at the end of the aisle, looking happier than ever as Maryse walked him to the altar.

“I am Iz, I’ve been ready my whole life.”


End file.
